pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Waterwraith glitches
Keep? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :0_o I don't even know what the instructions want me to do! Could somebody who understands this... Clarify it? I could give an opinion then.-- 12:09, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::It looks like if you leave an idle captain by the Waterwraith while it's taking a break from running, it won't get up. Why that would work, I don't know, but I guess it's worth trying in the Brawny Abyss or something. :::Lol at Brawny Abyss (that's the one with DCBs). But yeah, strange idea that just doesn't seem like it would make anything happen. 17:29, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Damn, I knew I got the wrong cave. I meant the...Bully Den, that's it! :::::The only thing that changes is that the WW won't run from the idle captain, instead it will just walk around normally.-- 18:30, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Seriously, you tested it? As in, it won't ever run again? 19:23, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::No, sorry. 'Failed at pointing it out exactly there. It won't run from an idle captain, but as soon as it comes close to a active one, it's the same as usual.-- 20:07, 3 June 2008 (UTC) WRONG!!! I created it me masta pikmin. Run toward it and switch captains and your done. Oh don't forget to make your other captain idle. :That is pretty confusing... ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:56, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Do you not think I did exactly as you explained? I can reasure you that I did, and this glitch did not occur. If you think I did something wrong, please make easier to understand what that is.-- 12:02, 4 June 2008 (UTC) I dont think it can get any clearer. You walk and errr... change and run. Pretty Dang "Clear"... AND SIGN YOUR POSTS!~Crystal Lucario~ 21:02, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Did we get anywhere with this? 11:09, 7 June 2008 (UTC) *cough* :Nope. DELETE!!! ~Crystal Lucario~ 17:54, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Braaaains.-- :::I had 4 children then I ate 1 now I only have 3! ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:28, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Not...even...going...to... Delete it, Prez. Don't ask why I haven't. :::::I had 3 children and I ate one now I only have two! ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC) are u reatatedRpwyb 00:02, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :*Murders Rpwyb* ~Crystal Lucario~ 01:51, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::I believe that was a "Yes".-- 07:36, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::*Murders Prez* *Stabs Rpwyb* ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:27, 24 June 2008 (UTC) eats tolit paper Rpwyb 18:48, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :-_- You are dead to me. ~Crystal Lucario~ 19:08, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::We keep talk pages for archive purposes. :::I had 2 children and I ate one now I only have one! ~Crystal Lucario~ 22:02, 24 June 2008 (UTC) hexteneste alavaruta.*trys to steal lucies mind* hey, looks like someone beet me to it... *takes out a P.I. 1 and stabs C.L.* :NOT LUCIE CRYSTAL_LUCARIO (or Crys...)... I beat you to it. >:p ~Crystal Lucario~ 23:53, 25 June 2008 (UTC) yer dead, so shut it shorty. *takes another swig of grog* :I can't die! ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:34, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Other Waterwraith glitches Hm, I forgot this used to be a different article. Anyway, new article, same name, but should we maybe move this to Waterwraith glitches and use it as a place to put the various and apparently many glitches associated with the Waterwraith? I noticed that someone recently added another glitch to this page, one backed with a video, and if we keep it here, it seems silly not to put all the other ones here as well. :I don't like posting little glitches that cannot be re-created, as theey are reather uninteresting that way, but if we merge them all into this, I guess it's not as bad. Also, Green, could you try and recapture that standing-still and turning vid?-- ::Good call JJ... :::...No. It's down to luck, it seems, and I'm not going to just play there for ages and wait for it to happen.